Entre a grama
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Havia sorrisos. -desafio I'll Be There For You, tema Sorrir-


**Entre a grama**

Havia sorrisos. Cinco deles, para ser mais exato. Também havia outras coisas, como a brisa fraca, o sol quente demais e a grama verde brilhando por entre as suas mãos, mas essas não vêm ao caso. Não eram o que realmente importava.

O primeiro vinha de Takemoto. Era daquela felicidade contida, a linha sutil que se espalhava pelo rosto e que não combinava com os olhos brilhantes, quase arregalados, que devoravam cada detalhe da cena como se temesse que ela acabasse em breve. Takemoto sempre sabia que as coisas acabavam. Não era algo ruim, de certa forma, isso o deixava preparado – e devia preparar-se, afinal, para o dia em que os perderia, em que tudo daquilo não significaria nada. E por isso os observava, mais do que falava, porque tinha medo de distrair-se um dia e perder o último momento. De não ter para quem sorrir mais.

O de Hagu não tinha essas preocupações. Ela não tinha, na verdade, não se preocupava muito em pensar a respeito. Seu sorriso era grande e sincero, com a alegria reforçada pelas bochechas coradas, com aquela aparência infantil da qual não gostava, mas que um dia lamentaria perder. Sempre sorria quando estava com eles; nunca sorria quando estava pintando. Para pintar era necessária a total concentração da alma, e a capacidade de acompanhar todos os pensamentos com os traços, e para isso nunca poderia relaxar por inteiro. Não tinha problemas com isso, gostava do transe. Mas também gostava de ter alguém que a despertasse dele.

Mayama não era profundo a ponto de perceber isso. Ele achava que havia coisas na vida sobre as quais valia a pena pensar, e outras não, e _fim _estava entre essas últimas. Era sério e paciente, e seu sorriso tinha a calma que suas ações não deixavam transparecer. Era simples e sutil, tal qual seu dono, e raramente deixava seus lábios, ainda que parecesse um pouco triste, às vezes. Mayama era o tipo de pessoa que parecia triste, embora não o fosse, não com tanta freqüência. Era de longe o mais maduro de todos, e por isso era de se estranhar que dispusesse a ficar naquele meio, sujando as mãos de terra, em busca de algo que não era nem totalmente necessário. Mas o fazia porque o chão era macio. A grama era fresca. E seu sorriso conseguiu parecer feliz de verdade naquele momento, sem intenção, de uma maneira que certamente tentaria imitar depois, se notasse.

Para Yamada era o ato mais simples de todos – apenas um levantar dos cantos dos lábios, uma ação terrivelmente fácil, na qual ela tinha excelente prática desde criança. Sorria bastante, e chorava em igual quantidade, e havia uma inegável conexão entre os dois fatos, na qual ela nunca reparou. Era boa em sorrir e era boa em amar – amava com a intensidade correta, no grau de estupidez recomendável, apesar de não ter tanta prática neste último. Seus sorrisos davam lugar à caretas de raiva e em seguida voltavam ao rosto de novo. Não importa quanto tempo demorasse.

Morita tinha o rosto feito para sorrir. Cada traço, cada detalhe de seus olhos, sua boca e sua pele parecia perfeitamente planejado para tal, e ele cumpria a incumbência com exatidão. Era tão alegre que chegava a ser irritante. Não havia notícias de que houvesse chorado, algum dia, mas normalmente deixava os sorrisos substituírem as lágrimas. Talvez não fosse saudável, mas para ele não havia problemas. Não lhe agradava o choro – o de ninguém. E a felicidade constante que brilhava em sua face era tão reluzente, tão ofuscante, tão evidente, que o que merecia mesmo era ser odiado. Por sero que todos deveriam apenas _ter._

Não era aquilo o que queriam, de qualquer forma. Nenhum deles planejou sorrir naquele mesmo momento. Não era uma situação muito alegre ou engraçada, mas o fato era que, por alguns minutos, tiveram o mesmo objetivo. E naquele segundo foram um só e sorriram juntos em procura do trevo jamais encontrado – do que acabaria não fazendo falta.

_(Porque o que já possuíam, ali, era algo que todas as pessoas algum dia buscaram)_

X

**N/A: **Fic pro desafio, com uma cena que todo mundo sabe qual é. Ficou bem meia-boca, mas tá valendo porque H&C é amor. 3 Comentem.


End file.
